1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to device management, and more particularly to a digital video recorder (DVR) and a managing method of the DVR.
2. Description of Related Art
DVRs may be used to perform security surveillance by acquiring captured images of monitored scenes, and sending the captured images to a monitoring computer. A DVR may have multiple channels to connect with cameras, such as, 4 channels, 8 channel, 16 channels, for example. A number of the cameras is equal to a number of the channels of the DVR, for example, 4-channel DVR is only connected to 4 cameras. If many cameras need to be connected to a DVR to acquire more images of the monitored scenes, people have to use the DVR having many channels. Accordingly, the cost of buying the DVR having many channels will be expensive.